A visit to home
by hipturtle15
Summary: The penguins visit Antarctica. But what is Skipper hiding? Will it be more dangerous then they thought? Find a shocking truth about Private. Read and find out. Please review and be nice about it.
1. Chapter 1 The news

A visit to home.

Chapter 1 The news

It was a peaceful Sunday morning. In the penguins habitat everyone was a sleep but Skipper.

Skipper: Boys wake up I have good news.

Private: it's a day off?

Skipper: No.

Kowalski: You fixed my clip board?

Skipper: No.

Private: Were going to the circus?

Skipper: Ok stop guessing. I got a letter that says were invited to Antarctica for a penguin reunion.

Private: Whats a penguin reunion?

Skipper: Oh its lots of fun we get to meet penguins that we used to know.

Private: But I don't know anybody from Antarctica.

Skipper: Well you can meet all of our friends.

Private: Well ok but I don't think Antarctica is the safest place. I mean what if we got eaten?

Skipper: We won't trust me.


	2. Chapter 2 Swimming

Chapter 2 Swimming

The penguins were outside just floating in their pound and Skipper came out.

Skipper: What are you guys doing?

Kowalski: But you said come out and swim.

Skipper: Ya. Swim not float.

Private: Why not Skippa?

Skipper: Because at the penguin reunion. We have a swimming contest and I want us to go for it.

Private: But Skippa I……….

Skipper: I want us to do some training on swimming.

Private: But sir. I can't swim that fast.

Skipper: Why is that?

Private: Well I'm just not the best swimmer.

Skipper: Its not about being the best. Its about doing your best and that's and that's fine with me. Lets see how good you are.

So Private dived in the water and wasn't going so fast then started to sink. But got back to the top.

Skipper: Well……… here's what you do. You take a deep breath and dive flap your flippers (if needed) And move your body. You all got that?

All: Yes sir.

Skipper: Ok then I want all of you to try it out. Then start packing. We leave tomorrow morning.


	3. Chapter 3 Packing

Chapter 3 Packing

So as the penguins packed all their belongings and put them in bags. As Private was packing he was also thinking.

Private: How am I going to tell Skippa. I can't swim no matter how hard I try.

Skipper: Men now once your done packing. We need to talk as a group.

Private: I hope it's not about the swimming contest.

10 min. later.……

Skipper: Ok. I called this meeting for about the trip. We need to get up when I tell you to and grab your bags. Then we get out before the zoo keepers even get here. And about the race……

Private: Oh dear.

Skipper: Now I'm not so sure if were going to do it.

Kowalski: What do you mean?

Skipper: I can't tell you.

Private: Few!


	4. Chapter 4 The escape

Chapter 4 The escape

The next morning the penguins got up way early.

Skipper: Ok men. Do you have tour stuff?

All: Yes sir.

Skipper: Ok then move out!

Once they got to the front door Kowalski had to do camouflage right in front of the video camera.

Skipper: Move out!

1 day later……….

Private: Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?

Skipper: No, no, no, and no! Dose that answer all of you questions?

Private: I guess

Kowalski: Yes we are! Were here!

**Sorry about the short chapters people! Comming in Chapter 5 see how they deal about Antarctica. Tell me how you think of the story so far. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5 Antarctica!

Chapter 5 Antarctica!

So they got to Antarctica it looked very pretty.

Private: MAN! IT'S COLD!!!!!!!!

Kowalski: Yes. You'll get used to it.

Skipper: See Private that is were I use to live. Glacier Peek. That's were we all grew up.

Private: You mean I used to live there to?

Kowalski: Wait you don't remember Glacier Peek?

Private: No not at all.

Kowalski: Well you were hatched here.

Skipper: Well what are waiting for. Lets have some fun!

So they waddled over to their home. Having fun and having a great time. Private was looking for his mom.

Private: She has to be here I just know it. I'll ask someone.

Skipper: I'll help you out.

So they came across a girl penguin. She looked like a adult.

Skipper: Excuse me miss?

The lady glanced down at Skipper and Private.

Lady: Call me Molly.

Skipper: Ok Molly.

Molly: Oh! Skipper! I remember you. And this one must be Private. I remember your separation between you and your mother.

Private: You know my mom!

Molly: Oh yes she was a beautiful penguin. But sadly she moved to a aquarium.

Private: What?

Molly: Oh yes. She's at the L.A aquarium.

Just then Private's heart sank and he was sad.

Private: I got to go.

Private left sad and alone.

Skipper: Wait did you say The L.A aquarium?

Molly: Yes.

Skipper: I got to go. Nice meeting you again Molly.

**So poor Private. Don't worry things will get better. Coming in Chapter 6 the penguins find out why Private's mother is at the L.A aquarium. Tell me what do you think will happen next.**


	6. Chapter 6 I get it now

Chapter 6 I get it now

Skipper: Kowalski! Rico!

Kowalski and Rico could see Skipper running to them. Then Skipper slipped on the ice and ran in to them like bowling pins.

Skipper: I'm sweating?! Really who sweats in Antarctica!

Kowalski: Not important right now what did you want so bad that you made a strike out of us?

Skipper: Private's Mom is at the L.A aquarium!

Kowalski: WHAT!

Skipper: This lady that knew Private's mom she saw her get sifted to the L.A aquarium. But we never saw her there last month. (in story time flies)

Kowalski: No! Don't you get it! When Private disappeared his mom was back here.

Skipper: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I get it now! You know we could go back there.

Kowalski: Maybe some other day.

Skipper: Well I should go talk to Private see if he's ok.

Kowalski: Well I'm going to find all of my friends.

**Well now they know. Coming in Chapter 7 Skipper talks to Private about his mom. Tell what do you think of the story.**


	7. Chapter 7 The talk

Chapter 7 The talk

Skipper looked every were he couldn't find Private! Skipper started to panic but then he saw a little penguin sitting on some ice looking at the cold cold sae. It was Private! Skipper waddled to him and sat down next to him.

Skipper: Hey. Wear have you been?

Private: Oh just looking at the sea. Thinking. Oh ya! Skippa why didn't you guys tell me you saw my mom?

Skipper: Oh. See when you disappeared your mom came back to Glacier Peek.

Private: Ok. Then can we go to L.A?

Skipper: Well I…………

Just then a huge thing just burst out of the water. And Skipper knows what it is!


	8. Chapter 8 Dagger

Chapter 8 Dagger

Skipper knew ho it was.

Skipper: It's Dagger.

Dagger: Hey Skipper I hope your planning on swimming in the swimming contest. I can't wait to eat all your little friends.

Skipper: We wont.

Dagger: Oh! Why not!

Private: Because were smart!

Dagger: Your friend has a big mouth Skipper.

Skipper turned to Private. Let me do all the talking unless you want to get eaten! Private was silent.

Skipper: Ok why don't you just leave us alone. Go rip open a walrus or something.

Dagger: Ok! You know what. Your gonna pay Skipper you and your friends!

And Dagger disappeared in the water.

Private: Who was that?

Skipper: That was Dagger.

Private: Why dose he know you and hate you?

Skipper: Well whenever I lived here I was swimming and he came along and tried to eat me. So I destroyed his ice home and I hurt him real bad. And we banded him from the place but he still lurks the sea do get his revenge!

Private: Gosh.

**So Skipper did have a secret which means they can't do the simming contest:( but don't worry they'll have a plan. Please review me!**


	9. Chapter 9 The real story

Chapter 9 The real story

Private was looking for Molly. He looked every were. But he found her alone witch means he could finely talk to her!

Private: Hey Molly. You know when you said about the separation between my mother and me.

Molly: Yes.

Private: Well I wanted to know how did it go?

Molly: Well I'll tell you. It was a peaceful morning in Glacier Peek. Well it was till the humans came.

Private: What did they do?

Molly: They were looking for penguins to crate up. Penguins were waddling every were. Your mom had you right with her till you slipped on a piece of ice. And the humans were right

behind you two. They picked you up and took you away. Your mom on the other hand was trying fight the humans. They took you to the zoo and your mom to the aquarium and you too

never saw each other again.

Private: Wow. I got to go find Skippa and the others bye Molly thanks for the story.

Molly: Your welcome sweetie.

**So Private knows about him and his mom. Coming in Chapter 10 seems like Dagger has a plan. Please review me.**


	10. Chapter 10 The contest

Chapter 10 The contest

Skipper, Private, Kowalski, and Rico were having a great time at Glacier Peek. Till a announcement about the swimming contest.

Announcer: We will begin the swimming contest in 10 minutes so please get ready.

Skipper: Oh man! We need to tell them about Dagger.

So they went and told the announcer about Dagger.

Announcer: What.

Skipper: It's true he's still here!

Announcer: We banded him like what 10 years ago?

Skipper: Ya but he's still here in the water. Some people might die!

Announcer: Fine! But if your lying.

Skipper: Were not trust me.

Announcer: Attention people attention people. The swimming contest has been canceled repeat the swimming contest has been canceled.

Skipper: Ok that's over.


	11. Chapter 11 Missing

Chapter 11 Missing

Private was getting pretty board so he wanted to meet Skipper's friends. So he started to look around but no Skipper to be found.

Private: Skippa! Skippa!

Private belly slid to Kowalski and Rico.

Private: Guys have you seen Skippa?

Kowalski: No. We thought he was with you.

Private: Well I've been looking for him!

Kowalski: Well lets not panic. He might of went for a swim.

Private: He couldn't he would get eaten!

Kowalski: Well some penguin here has got to eat some fish.

Private: We got to go look for him!

Kowalski: To dangerous this is Skipper were talking about. He can handle anything!

Private: I hope your right.

A night passed later and still no sign of Skipper. So Private knew what he had to do. So the next morning there was a note on Kowalski that said:

_Dear Kowalski and Rico,_

_Since Skipper has not come back I've decided to go look for him. Please don't try and stop me because I've made up my mind._

_From Private._

**Oh no seems like Private just ran away. Coming in Chapter 11 see what Kowalski and Rico do about Private's letter.**


	12. Chapter 12 STOP!

Chapter 12 STOP!

Kowalski and Rico were going crazy!

Kowalski: Were did he go?! Dose it say were he's going?! Were is Skipper?! So many question so little time! I'M PANICING!!!!!!!!!!!

SLAP! Rico slapped Kowalski in the face.

Kowalski: Your right. I can't panic like this. We got to find Private before it's to late.

They walked every were trying to find Private.

Kowalski: Were could he be? Rico I don't think were going to find him. Just then Rico pointed to the sea.

Kowalski: I don't think he would go in the water that would be crazy!

Then Kowalski looked even harder and he could see Private getting ready to jump in the water. And Kowalski and Rico started to run before Private could even jump in.

Kowalski: Private STOP!!!!!

Private: I told you guys don't try and stop me!

Kowalski: Who's stopping you.

Private was happy now the fact that they were going with him.

Kowalski: I thought you can't swim.

Private: I have to try.

Kowalski: Ok. We'll go with you. Now why do you want to look for Skipper in the water?

Private: Because I'm afraid that leopard seal Dagger got him.

Kowalski: That's crazy talk! But just to be sure.

So the penguins dived in the water. It was beautiful! Fish were every were!

Private: Wow! This is great! Why doesn't our pond at the zoo look like this?

Just then they herd some voices.

Private: It's Dagger!

Kowalski: But Dose he have Skipper?

Private: I don't know i'll have to get a closer look.

Kowalski: What! You can't just pop your head out there like pop go the weasel!

Private: Do you want to know if he's up there?

Kowalski: We'll ya but..............

Private: Ok I'm going then.

**Looks like something poped into Private's brain he's a brave penguin now. Coming in Chapter 13 see what else pops in Private's brain.**


	13. Chapter 13 The fight!

Chapter 13 The fight!

Private, Kowalski, and Rico were on the trail to find Skipper. Till they herd voices. Who could it be? Private attends to find out. And the young penguin stuck his head out and saw Dagger

on a big land of ice talking to someone Private squinted his eyes to see who Dagger was talking to. It was SKIPPER! Private ducked his head back in the water.

Private: It's Skippa!

Kowalski: What!?

Private: Yep. I told you he could of got him.

Kowalski: What do we do?

Private: Here's what we do.

Up above on the land of ice.

Dagger: You know what I do Skipper. I eat! You ruined the contest or me! I could of pigged out!

Skipper: I couldn't just let you eat all my friends and family.

Dagger: Why not?

Skipper: Because their my friends and family!

This is not going to be good. Dagger picked Skipper up and looked liked the end. But suddenly Private, Kowalski, and Rico jumped out of the water.

Private: Stop right there Dagger!

Kowalski: Put Skipper down!

Dagger: Ok.

And Dagger with a evil smile on his face he threw Skipper And he hit the other three!

Dagger: Strike!

Private: Got up. And mad!

Private: Rico! Hammer me.

So Rico coughed up a hammer that landed right on Private's flipper.

Private: That's IT! I've had it here in Antarctica! Dagger it's time.

Dagger: Careful there shrimp what are you going to do with that thing?

Private: SHRIMP! THAT DOSE IT BLUBER BUT!

Then Private whacked the hammer on the ice. CRACK! Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico were on the other side of the ice field. And Private was on his own floating on a big piece of ice. And Dagger was gone. Private looked down at the water looking for Dagger.

Skipper: We'll don't just stand there! Get over here before……

Just then Dagger was under Private's ice and knocked it so hard Private went flying and into the water!

Skipper: I got to help him!

So Skipper dived in the water and looked for Private. He saw Private sinking down the water. Skipper was going to help him but then Dagger just attacked Skipper. Skipper and Dagger

were fighting hard. Skipper whacked Dagger on the neck. And Dagger was knocked out. And Dagger sunk down to the bottom. And Skipper looked down and Private was gone. Skipper

rose to the top. Kowalski and Rico saw Skipper come up but empty handed.

Kowalski: What happened where's Private?

Skipper had a sad look on his face and Kowalski knows what that means.

Skipper: Men he drowned. A moment of silence.

……………………

POP!

A flipper burst out of the water.

Private: MAN IT'S COLD DOWN THERE!!!!!!!

All: PRIVATE!

Private: What!?

Skipper: How did you survive? We thought you can't swim.

Private: Just like you said. Dive in and flap your flippers and move your body.

Skipper was smiling like he never thought he would. And the two penguins hugged.

Kowalski: Ok now lets get out of here.

**Awwwwwww Privates hero! Coming in Chapter 14 is the contest really canceled?**


	14. Chapter 14 I can do it!

Chapter 14 I can do it!

The penguins got back to Glacier Peek and told everybody that Dagger is gone! So that means that the swimming contest can go on.

Skipper: Ok men. We need to get that first prize and go home. Ok so I'll tell you how to do it. First three of you stand on some floating ice. While the first person swims too the first piece of ice and tags the penguin that's standing on it. Then the penguin that got tagged swims too the next ice and so on. But the last penguin on the last piece of ice has to get tagged and swim all the back to the starting point. Any questions?

Private: I have one. Who's going to be that last penguin?

Skipper: That would be you Private.

Private: Really?

Skipper: You've earned it. But can you do it?

Private thought for a second.

Private: I can do it!

Skipper: Good. Now go to your ice men. It's going to start.

5 min later………….

Announcer: Ok people. Are you ready? Ok on your mark………. get set………SWIM!

So all the penguins were trying their best to win. Kowalski went first then he tagged Rico then Rico tagged Skipper. While Skipper was swimming he was thing about how Private is going to do. Skipper got to Private.

Skipper: Good luck Private.

Private with a smile on his face dived into the water and was swimming as fast as he could. He didn't even know who was behind him and didn't know who was in front of him. But he did know one thing. He was doing good. He got to the finish line and everybody was cheering. Private was confused. Then the announcer came to Private and held one of his flippers high in the air.

Announcer: Congratulations Private and Private's teem. You won 1st prize!

Private: I won? I WON!

And Skipper was handed a trophy and Private was handed a gold metal that said 1st prize!

Private: We won!

Skipper: Good job Private.

Private: Thanks Skippa.

Skipper: Well lets go home.


	15. Chapter 15 The late night at home

Chapter 15 The late night at home

When the penguins got home it was very late. Private hung his metal on a nail right over his pillow felling proud and confident.

Skipper: I hope you men liked your visit at Glacier Peek.

Private: I know I did!

Skipper: Well we need some extra sleep tonight. Cute and cuddly tomorrow boys cute and cuddly.

Skipper and the others fell into a deep slumber. Private went to sleep with a smile on his face. But he was thinking something. Will Private ever see his mom AGAIN!

THE END!

**Well I hope you all enjoyed my story. Good news! I'm making a sequel! So don't miss it. Tell me how you thought of the story.** (Sorry about the underlineing)


End file.
